Camille Roberts
Camille Roberts is a reccuring character of the Nickelodeon musical comedy series, Big Time Rush. She is an aspiring actress and is best friends with Jo Taylor and Lucy Stone. She is also the main love interest of Logan Mitchell. ''Big Time Rush'' Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Relationships Logan Mitchell Logan Mitchell is the smart member of Big Time Rush and Camille's main love interest. Since first arriving at the Palm Woods, Camille has developed strong romantic feelings for Logan and constantly throughout the entire first season, shows her feelings for him are no secret. Camille makes her feelings for Logan quite clear, constantly kissing him, but also has a tendency to slap him as part of her overly dramatic acting skills. Originally, Logan didin't return Camille's feelings and only saw her as a friend. However, slowly throughout the season, Logan grew to like Camille and eventually developed his own romantic feelings for her and soon their feelings became mututal. Logan's feelings proved so strong in fact that he actually began to enjoy Camille constantly kissing and slapping him. However, despite realising their mutual feelings, Camille and Logan did not become a couple in the first season and shortly after the very first Big Time Rush concert, Logan and the boys went on their first tour. In the beginning of the second season, shortly after Big Time Rush return from their first tour, Logan and Camille finally become an official couple, but face a major problem when Camille and James share a kiss. Guilty Camille and James confess the truth and while Logan is furious and hurt, he forgives the pair, but Logan and Camille decide to break up and they still remain friends, always there for each other and remain close and friendly. However, despite the break up, throughout the entire season, Logan and Camille are shown on several occasions to still have romantic feelings for each other. Logan and Camille both become become upset and jealous whenever they see the other dating other people. Eventually in the third season after Big Time Rush return from their world tour, Logan officially decides he wants to be with Camille again, but he is afraid of making the first move, afraid he will be rejected and instant waits for Camille to come to him. In return, Camille reveals she still loves Logan and also wants to get back together for good, but doesn't want a repeat of their previous history and wants Logan to make the first move before they can properly resume their romance. Eventually with help from both Katie and Buddha Bob, Logan and Camille finally get back together. Since then, Logan and Camille have stayed in a serious and committed relationship and despite a few fights or mishaps, they have a strong steady and loving relationship. James Diamond James Diamond is the handsome member of Big Time Rush who Camille kissed. Gallery Logan and Camille (Big Time Rush).jpg Logan & Camille Kiss - Big Time Double Date (2).gif Logan & Camille Kiss - Big Time Double Date (1).gif Trivia *Fans ship Logan and Camille's relationship as Lomille. *She is portrayed by Erin Sanders who is also well known for her role as Quinn Pensky from Zoey 101, who also dated a guy named Logan. *Logan and Camille officially became a couple in season three. *Logan and Camille are the second main couple of the series. *Camille's running gag is that she constantly kisses and slaps Logan. *Logan and Camille have shared the most kisses out of any of the couples. External Links *Camille Roberts - Big Time Rush Wikia *Logan and Camille's Relationship - Big Time Rush Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Nickelodeon love interest Category:Humans Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight